It was meant to be
by RoseMelodiesSong
Summary: For years Travis has pulled pranks on Katie in hopes that she would give him attention, but with them both leaving for college has Travis run out of luck to win the heart of his Kit-Kat.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't gotten on here in years, but I'm bored and just thought to myself, "Why not"? I don't know where I'm going to go with this story or how long it will be but I'm just having fun.**

 **This story is currently rated T, but that might change it might not, just depends.**

 **This takes place a year after Percy's prophecy and the prophecy of the 7 never happens.**

 **-Drew**

It was the peak of July, a hot day with the sun beating down like rays of fire on campers as they bustled along with their daily activities. Percy was teaching some new campers the basic sword combat skills, while Will worked with another group in the archery range. Annabeth with no war to strategize for was drawing up architecture plans for a new stable under a large pine that just so happened to have a perfect view of the sword fighting arena. Katie was content in the strawberry field singing to the plants as a certain Stoll crept up behind her with a tub of water. SPLASH!

"TRAVIS STOLL!" Katie screamed, as Travis turned and ran. Katie hopped up took off after the insensitive prick. She tried to catch him but him being a son of Hermes and all it was to no avail. Travis loved picking on Kit-Kat, she was such an easier target, and she gave him exactly what he wanted, a reaction.

"Gods Travis, grow up," she hollered.

Some things don't change though, and this is how it has been since she came to camp when she was 15. Travis was 16 at the time and just thought 'hey, an easy target', but as the years went by it became more of a reason for her to give him attention, how he longed for her attention. Katie on the other hand wanted nothing to do with the punk. She thought by the time you turn 20 you should have some sort of maturity about you, but in Travis's case and the case of his younger brother Conner, there was no such luck.

After trying to catch Travis to teach him a lesson for a couple minutes Katie gave up and went to the Demeter cabin to change clothes. Miranda, her sister, was sitting on the bed reading the latest issue of 'Better Homes and Gardens'.

"Woo, what happened to you?" She asked as Katie walked in the door.

"What do you think happen?" Giving her with a 'do you really have to ask' look.

"Stolls'?"

"More specifically?"

"Travis?"

"Ding dong we have a winner." Katie replied with a grim look.

"He's just doing it for a reaction you know, and you always give him one."

"I know he just ticks me off and I can't help it."

"Next time he does something, don't react. Don't give him the satisfaction, and he might just stop all together."

"Maybe" Katie said picking out a sundress and stepping into the restroom.

 **_Two weeks later_**

Travis was depressed, like really depressed. His Kit-Kat stop giving him attention. He didn't care if everyone at camp stop recognizing his existence but the fact that Katie hadn't even looked his way in two weeks was breaking his heart. She didn't even react when he coved the Demeter cabin roof in syrup killing all the grass. He just wanted her to look his way.

What made it worse was that this was his last year being a full-time camper. He had been accepted into NYU to study law. He figured since he was a criminal it might be easy for him to spot criminals, and he was a lot smarter than people knew. A lot smarter than Katie knew. This was his last chance. He had heard that she was leaving camp once the summer had ended and he didn't know where she was going. He was scared that this was his last chance to get his Kit-Kat and she was ignoring him.

As the days rolled by Travis was drowning in depression, he had less than two weeks before he had to move to the city. His mother being a wealthy designer and model had rented an apartment for him only five blocks from the college and with Conner only being 17 and too young to leave camp yet Travis was about to be on his own for the first time in his life, completely alone.

Several cabins down Katie and Miranda were excitedly talking about their class schedules. Miranda was going for Sustainable Food and Farming **.** While Katie decided to go for biochemistry. The girls had been planning all year for this, and it was so close, in less than two weeks the girls would be moving into their new apartment only five blocks from their new school, NYU.

 **Well that was chapter one. It was a shorter chapter but when I first started writing I had no clue where I was going to go with it. Be sure to review and give me your input and if there is some things you would like to happen in this story.**

 **XOXO**

 **Drew**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Lovely's,**

 **My goal is to add a chapter at least once a week, this is the goal not the promise since well life is life and things happen. Again, I have no real plans for this story. I do like input of what you wish would happen.**

 **-Drew**

* * *

As the last week of the summer approached the camp was in a hustle getting their belongings together and spending the last couple of days with their friends and siblings. Throughout the following week campers would start to make the journeys home and to their mortal life's. As exciting as this was for the campers they were also scared because chances were that some of them wouldn't make it back to camp the following year. The year rounds however for them nothing was going to change except for the fact that they didn't have to fight as hard for their favorite items at dinner time. But for other year rounders, this was the end, it was going to be their first year out in the world, time to grow up.

It was Katie and Miranda's last day of being year rounders, they were about to move into their new apartment and their new lives. Waking up at 8am the girls began loading their belonging to their brand-new Nissan LEAF that their mother had given them for going to college. They loved it because it was not only pretty but was awesome for the environment, and them being daughters of Demeter didn't think it could get any better. They didn't have many bags, only five between them, five bags to mark all their belongings. Thankfully their fathers had given them enough money to furnish the apartment with whatever they wanted, as well as the rent. However, for them to continue helping the girls, Katie and Miranda had to each get a part time job and maintain over a 3.0 grade average which they didn't think would be hard.

The girls planned to leave by 11 since it was an hour and a forty-five-minute drive from camp to their apartment and the furniture they had bought online with Annabeth's laptop would be arriving between one and three.

At 10:50 the girls began hugging their siblings and wishing them luck for the next year, and expressing how much they had hoped to see them the following summer. Making their way to their car, Travis Stoll came running up.

"Katie." He said panting.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, worried that something had gone wrong that would delay their leaving.

"No!" He proclaimed, and without giving her a second to respond he took a quick step forward, and pulled her forward for a kiss.

Katie was shocked, unable to move. WHAT?! What was going on? Was Travis Stoll kissing her? Kissing her? He pulled away looked at her for a second and turned and ran off.

"What the hell?" A shocked Katie turned and looked at Miranda who was looking at her with a mirrored expression.

"One last prank?" Miranda speculated with shrugged shoulders.

"What the hell?" Katie repeated still in shock. Miranda just laughed, grabbed her arm and drug her towards the car.

 **_An hour and a half later_**

With the winds rolled down and Bon Jovi blaring from the speaker all thoughts of Travis's kiss had escaped Katie's mind as see screamed, 'Livin on a pray' at the top of her lungs. With Miranda laughing beside her repeating "Lemon on a Pear". With horns honking all around them and the bustle of life as people hurried about their days. This was so much different than what the girls had been used to. Open land and hills was all they had ever known but that didn't stop them from being ecstatic about everything. They were going to live their lives to the fullest and it started right now. **(I know that as demigods get older their scent gets stronger, but I'm not going to swing it that way. In this story as demigods age they stop getting attacked and can live normal lives.)**

Pulling into the garage below the apartment building, everything began to feel more real, they were really doing this. In an explosion of emotions, the girls made their way to the office.

A middle-aged woman that looked like she never outgrew her college years was stationed behind a desk smacking on some gun. Katie knocked on the door, and the lady looked up.

"Hello", the lady smiled. "You guys must be, Katie and Miranda Gardener?"

"Yes ma'am" Miranda smiled back.

"My name is Samantha. I am the manager of this apartment, if you ever need anything you can come to me. Give me one second to pull your file." She shuffled though a filing cabinet before pulling up a folder. "Your apartment is a two bedroom on the seventh floor, room number 705. The elevator is right around the corner and once you get up to the seventh floor, you will make a right and it will be on your right."

"Thank you", the girls said in union.

Samantha handed the girls each a copy of the key and the hustled to the elevator.

"701, 703, 705. This is it." Miranda said jumping up and down. "Ready?"

"READY" Katie squealed.

Putting the key in the lock and pushing it open the girl's eyes enlarged. It was beautiful! **( /94913/glamorous-luxury-two-bedroom-apartment-floor-plans-photo-design-ideas/ )** Each girl had their own bedroom, bathroom, and huge closet. They couldn't wait to start decorating. But until the furniture arrived it was empty.

It was a little past 1:30 when the girls decided to order a pizza. Half pineapple for Miranda and half mushrooms, onions, and sausage for Katie. While the girls waited for the pizza and furniture they picked which room was whose. They both really loved the room on the right side of the apartment with a sliding door to the patio, so they decided to flip a coin for it.

"Call it in the air," Katie said as she flipped a coin into the air.

"HEADS!" Miranda yelled before the coined bounced on the floor.

"Tales. I win." Katie Smiled.

"Fine." Miranda said with a fake pout.

Not long after there was a knock at the door.

"Is this the Gardner residence?"

"Yes sir."

"We have a truckload of furniture; would you like us to bring it up?"

"Yes please." The girls were gitty with excitement.

The pizza arrived as the men were bringing the girls furniture up and setting it where they asked. The girls were on cloud nine. After the men had left the girls plopped down on the sofa and ate their pizza.

It was almost eight by the time the girls had unpacked and made their beds. Miranda had gone with a more modern sleek room **( /bedroom-ideas-for-college-girl/bedroom-ideas-for-college-girl-photo-9/ )** with more white and grey, while Katie's room was more classy. **( /classy-bedroom/good-classy-bedroom-best-20-classy-decor-ideas-on-pinterest/ )**.

They were so excited, they had done it. They were living on their own in the big city and they were going to do it with style.

 **_Page Break_**

Travis pulled into his parking spot in the apartment building that he was going to spend his next four years in. I had been coming up to the city to get his apartment ready for the last week, so he already had everything he needed there, he just had to go in. He had a studio apartment since it was just him and made it out to be his own personal bachelor pad. Passing by the office he waved to Samantha the manager than stepped in the elevator and made his way up to the seventh floor and room 704.

* * *

 **So that's it for this chapter, I'm sure all of you can see where this is going. Like always I like input and what you would like to see.**

 **Travis's Apartment - pin/363525001149888983/**

 **XOXO –**

 **Drew**


End file.
